


Forgiving Love

by TicklyFandoms



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Forgiveness, Love, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto has to save Tatara again, but even though it happens regularly, Mikoto cant be mad at his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving Love

It was a tough day for the red king. Mikoto blew out a sigh, and lit his cigarette with a simple flame. Taking a drag, the king leaned against the Homra building, and blew out the smoke slowly. Tatara got himself in trouble again, and since he wasn’t the strongest, Mikoto and the others had to save him. Shaking his head, Mikoto ran his fingers through his red hair. Sometimes Tatara was too oblivious for his own good. Hearing the door open, Mikoto turned his attention to the person coming out. It was Tatara. Watching the fellow red clan member walk towards him, Mikoto took another drag of his cigarette.  
Tatara knew that Mikoto was a little annoyed with him, he could just tell by his posture and the aura he was giving off. Keeping his eyes on the ground, Tatara stood in front of his king. Swallowing slightly, the young man opened and closed his mouth. Mikoto watched him do that for a few minutes, before rolling his eyes, and throwing down his cigarette butt. Crushing it with his foot, Mikoto raised his hand towards Tatara. Seeing his hand raise, Tatara slammed his eyes shut, thinking that he might get hit, but when no punch came and only a hand touched the top of his head, Tatara opened his eyes and looked up at Mikoto.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Mikoto grumbled out, rubbing Tatara’s head gently. “It wasn’t your fault.” After hearing this, Tatara eyes widened, and slight tears bubbled in his goldish -brown eyes.   
Sighng again, Mikoto slowly brought the other in, and Tatara laid his head on Mikoto’s chest, breathing in a scent of musk and cigarette smoke. The smell calmed him down, and he wrapped his arms around Mikoto’s waist. Trailing his fingers up and down Tatara’s spine, Mikoto smiled slightly when he felt the other shiver and relax in his grip. A few minutes have passed, and it was starting to get a little cold outside, Mikoto could tell before everytime he breathed, his breath was showing up. Letting Tatara pull away, Mikoto grabbed his hand, and lead the cold man inside the Homra building. The place was dark, meaning everyone left and Kusanagi and Anna went to bed.   
Being as quiet as they could, Mikoto and Tatara climbed the stairs and went into Mikoto’s room. Changing out of their clothes, Mikoto tossed Tatara one of his shirts, and when they were in their pjs, Mikoto brought Tatara closer to him, covering them up.   
“King…” Tatara whispered, getting Mikoto’s attention. “Sorry for today.” Mikoto stared at Tatara, and saw how much this was bothering the usually carefree person. Mikoto shook his head, and pressed their foreheads together, ruby red meeting goldish-brown.   
“I told you not to worry about it,” Mikoto insisted, his hands making their way down to Tatara’s hips. “It was not your fault.” Tatara tensed slightly when he felt Mikoto’s thumbs pressing and circling his hips. Biting a smile off, Tatara let out a shaky breath and nodded. Smirking, Mikoto let his fingers crawl back up Tatara’s sides, making the young man let out a quiet giggle.  
“King,” Tatara giggled out. “We’re going to wake the others!” Mikoto rubbed his thumbs in circles against Tatara’s shaking stomach. Bringing his face closer to Tatara’s neck, he blew a quiet raspberry, which made the young man let out a squeal, and struggle to get away from the red king. When Tatara’s face got red, Mikoto thought he had enough, and relented his tickling, but keeping his face against Tatara’s neck.  
Breathing deeply, Tatara got his breath back, and noticed that Mikoto was still against his neck. Smiling lovingly, Tatara combed his fingers through Mikoto red hair, and laughed a little when the man relaxed. Sleep was overcoming both of them fast, so with one last movement, Mikoto touched his lips with Tatara’s and when they detatched, Mikoto smiled.  
“Love you,” he whispered, sleepily. “Don’t forget that.” Tatara’s eyes widened at the kiss and confession, but smiled even though there was a blush covering his face. Hugging Mikoto tighter, Tatara closed his eyes, and let sleep overcome him.  
“Love you too.” He whispered. “King.”


End file.
